


Подарок

by aesmadeva, fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmadeva/pseuds/aesmadeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Подарок для Сатаны.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Подарок

Сатана не празднует день рождения, потому что, ну, что тут праздновать, у него и дня такого нет толком. Просто надо было вписать что-то в документы, и он ляпнул первую попавшуюся дату.

Братья замечают это не сразу. Заметив, пытаются спросить, но Сатана огрызается так, что отбивает любую охоту заговаривать об этом дне.

А потом в очередной день, отмеченный в его D.D.D. праздничной ленточкой — дурость, но не отключить — на пороге его комнаты возникает сияющий Асмо, прижимающий к груди изодранную коробку.

— Дадада, я все помню, ты не празднуешь, котикам у нас опасно, но ты только посмотри, что я для тебя приготовил! — тараторит он, протягивая коробку Сатане.

Сатана уже догадывается, что там.

Открывает коробку, и оттуда на него смотрит белое пушистое облачко с зелеными круглыми глазами.

Облачко его узнает и с громким мявом прыгает ему на руки.

— Я попросил Соломона, он ведь со многими знаком, ему совсем не трудно, а я помню, что ты всегда его кормил, а теперь ведь мы уже не там, — тараторит Асмо, заплетаясь в словах, — вот, но он из Небесного Царства, а значит, демоны ему не навредят, но ты посмотри, он тебя узнал, ой, он мурчит, Сатана, можно погладить, можно?..

Сатана кивает. Но все равно гладит котика первым. 

Ладно. Может, дни рождения не так уж плохи.


End file.
